Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal: De Regreso a Mewni
by 19windermor
Summary: Star Buterfly despues de haber pasado parte de su adolescencia en la Tierra con su mejor amigo Marco Diaz Regreso a Mewni despues de pelear con el Malvado Toffe. Y Ahora solo le queda vivir su vida de "princesa" en el reino que no le sera nada facil acostumbrarse debido a su repentina madurez y sentimientos que la envuelven al pasar del tiempo en esta historia.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

 **¿Hola Amigos como están? Inicio está mi primera historia de Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal. Una historia a la vez romántica dramática así como a mí me gustan** **todos los capítulos y lo que transcurra en la historia saldrá de mi cabeza al momento de escribir y quiero decir que todo lo que escribió fue un avión anterior a menos que yo lo hice algo de la nada ... Espero que la disfruten;)**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Pensamiento Inesperado**

Desde que regrese a Mewni muchas cosas han pasado. Luche contra toffe, Revivi a Glosaryck, regrese con Tom, intente hacer un tratado de paz con los Monstruos y en especial Marco de vino con la tierra a quedarse aquí conmigo y ahora es mi escudero y todo eso me ha estado dando vuelta a la cabeza Me está dando cuenta de que estoy empezando a madurar y eso me preocupa un poco. Sé que algún día tendré que ser la Reina de Mewni y tengo que ser responsable con mis deberes reales e intentar no morir en el intento. 

-¡TOC Toc! -. Star se sorprende al escuchar que tocó la puerta que estaba sumergida escribiendo lo que pasó por su cabeza en su diario. 

-Adelanteeeee-. Dice Star melódicamente mientras guarda su diario. 

-Hola Star! -. Era Marco que tocaba y este traía a Glosaryck y se notaba algo molesto. 

-Este pequeñín no ha dejado de decir la única palabra que sabe! Marco molesto-. 

GLAGBGORD! -. En ese momento Glosaryck salta hacia los brazos de Star y este se acurruca para dormir plácidamente. 

-aww 'Glosaryck, Tan joven y lleno de vida-. Dice Star mientras acaricia a Glosaryck. 

-Lamento haberte interrumpido Estrella. Buenas noches. 

-Si ... Buenas ... Noches-. Respondió Star sin su característica empatía. 

-Oye Star hay algún problema? Recuerda que soy el Dr. Marco Psicólogo además de tu escudero-. Dijo Marco apunta a la vestimenta con el chaleco y las gafas de psicólogo. 

-Oye Marco no exageres, solo es tarde y tengo un sueño de sueño, hoy sí que fue un día súper ajetreado y deberías saberlo estuviste detrás de mí todo el día-. Respondió Star algo molesta. 

-Pues ... Está bien, estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas ... ya sabes aquí al lado-. Dijo Marco algo incómodo. 

-Y un veterano Marco. 

-OK adiós. 

-Ahg. No sé qué le sucede a Marco ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente ... No fue por el hecho de que la tierra y termino con Jackie para vivir aquí como Mewni conmigo-. Dijo Star con cara de preocupación recostada en su cama ya quedándose dormida. 

-Tengo que ... Hablar ... Con ... el-. 

Fueron las últimas palabras de Star antes de quedarse completamente dormida.


	2. Un Nuevo Día Como Otro Para Star

**Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Día Como Otro Para Star**

Apenas una hora luz del alba indicaba que pronto amanecería ya muchos de los trabajadores de Mewni se empezaban a acomodar para realizar sus actividades diarias mientras que en el castillo de la realeza estaban en su habitación real Luna Y Río este último durmiendo con la boca abierta segregando un poco de baba y roncando por la nariz. 

-Sigue durmiendo mi Rey-. Dijo Moon dándole un tierno beso en la frente a Río y este se acomodó y siguió tranquilo durmiendo.

Mientras Moon se levantaba para empezar con las tareas del día. Organizando un poco la habitación salió para dirigirse al comedor para esperar el desayuno.

Cuando esta se encuentra en una esquina, Star sentándose justo al lado de ella. 

\- ¡Hola mamá buen diaaa!

-Hola querida hija. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? -.

-Pues la verdad tenía un poco de insomnio, pero al rato caí rendida-. Dijo Star suspirando y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano mientras que Manfred les servía unos deliciosos hotcakes de desayuno.

-Gracias Manfred. Y eso a que se debe Star? Usualmente eres como una roca al dormir, no hay nada que te despierte. Dijo Moon probando un bocado.

-Pues la verdad ... Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas que me han dado vueltas en la cabeza, los últimos días ya sabes ... Regresar a la tierra abruptamente para vivir nuevamente y comenzar con mis responsabilidades de princesa. Dijo Star en un tono serio.

-Sabes que siendo princesa no tienes muchas cosas que hacer verdad? -. Dijo Moon respondiendo en un tono poco arrogante.

-Agh lo se Mama solo ... solo no sé qué me sucede-.

-No, por el hecho de Marco está aquí contigo? -. Al escuchar esto Star abrió los ojos a alguien que tenía los sentimientos que tenía hacia atrás.

-Jajá ... Oye no sabes lo graciosa que eres mamá. Marco solo es mi escudero y ahora casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros-. Dijo Star con una sonrisa algo incomoda mientras esta terminaba de comer y se levantaba para irse sin dirección.

-No juegues conmigo Star sé que algo te preocupa-. Pensó Moon mientras estaba disfrutando de su desayuno.

* * *

En ese momento Star se está caminando caminando por los pasillos del castillo pensando un poco.

-A pesar de todo lo que paso Marco sigue estando conmigo y no me ha hablado ni interrogado más con el tema que mi atracción hacia él y que él se alejó a lo lejos. Dijo Star pensando sin prestar atención al camino cuando de repente esta se tropieza con algo al suelo.

-Que espera de donde salió esto? -. Dijo estar aún en el suelo apreciando unas cadenas muy grandes que salían del pasillo hacia los jardines del castillo. Cuando Star se asomó por el balcón que estaba nada más y nada menos que Eclipsa Butterfly dándole de comer maíz a las aves que estaban cerca de ella.

-Hola Eclipsa! -. Dijo Star saludando con su hombro bajando rápidamente a donde estaba Eclipsa para saludarla-. Hola querida-. Dijo Eclipsa mientras venía acercándose Estrella corriendo ahuyento a las aves que estaba alimentando Eclipsa.

-Oh no Eclipsa lo lamento por haber ahuyentando a las aves-.

-Oh querida no pasa nada. Ya llevo un buen rato por aquí y creo que las aves ya están más que satisfechas. Dijo Eclipsa señalando a una paloma que estaba tendida en el suelo con la panza a punto de estalar por toda la comida que había ingerido.

-jajaja si tienes razón. Oye parece que has dado más tiempo para que salgas a tomar aire fresco-. Dijo Star alegre mientras se sentaba al lado de Eclipsa.

-Pues sí. Los guardias han tenido una compasión de mi deber ser porque mi juicio. Dijo Eclipsa con su particular acento inglés como si nada. - Te agradezco por darme una oportunidad Star-.

-You're welcome. La verdad es que no se entiende por qué todos tienen miedo solo por haber dejado el castillo y haber practicado uno que otro hechizo con magia negra por ahí.

-Bueno Star a veces la gente tiene algo de miedo al ver las cosas que no están acostumbradas. Dijo Eclipsa sonriendo. - ¿Y como estas con tu pequeño amigo bailarín? -.

-Ah te refieres a Marco? Pues está bien no lo he visto por ahora. Debo hablar con el de seguro debe estar en su habitación-.

-Sí ese Marco el pequeño bailarín. Algún día debería enseñarme a bailar así jajá-. Dijo Eclipsa aguantando la carcajada con su mano.

-Si pues ese es su karate ... Le gusta mucho-. Dijo Star cabizbaja.

-Sucede algo querida? -.

-Ultimarme el sentido rara desde que llega a la tierra hasta aquí otra vez-.

-La tierra? Que nombre tan peculiar-. Dijo Eclipsa algo curiosa. - No sabías que habías dejado el castillo. Quería y querías decir que yo soy la mala jaja. Dijo Eclipsa riendo junto con Star.

-Si es una historia algo complicada. Algún día te la contare-. Estrella Dijo levantándose de la silla tomando el camino hacia dentro del castillo otra vez. ¡Hasta luego Eclipsa fue un placer haber hablado contigo otra vez!

-Hasta luego Star. Que pequeña tan curiosa-. Dijo Eclipsa sentado en la silla del jardín.

Estrella Nuevamente caminando en los pasillos del castillo se puso en el camino a la habitación de Marco a ver qué planos tenía para el día de hoy ella y su escudero.


End file.
